


The Announcement

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Mpreg, The Promise Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together they told Gibbs they were getting married. Tim thinks it went well. Tony does not. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series of 500-word drabbles. This story follows _The Promise_ , in which Tony and Tim agree to tell Gibbs that they're a couple and intend to get married.

Challenges: #350 Announcement  
The Promise Series  
Banner by me  
Warnings: none  
Spoilers: none  
Words: 500  
Written for [ncis-drabble](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) _._

< • >  < • >  < • >

**The Announcement**

As soon as they got in the car, Tim sighed in relief. "I think that went well, don't you?"

Tony demanded, "Are you nuts?"

Tim replied defensively, "We told him we're living together and planning a wedding. He wished us well."

Tony stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around. "I'm sorry, I thought I hear you say, _Gibbs wished us well_."

Tim rolled his eyes and started the car. "Okay, it was more of a grunt, but he did shake my hand."

Tony groaned, "McGullible, McPull-the-wool-over-your-eyes, Mc–"

"Shut _up_ ," Tim said good-naturedly as he pulled out into traffic.

With a sigh, Tony looked out the window. After a while he said in a resigned tone, "I'll have to transfer to another team."

Tim turned and stared at Tony long enough that Tony had to warn him to watch the road. Once he'd recovered, Tim said, "It's about time. I don't know how you stuck it out, working with him after your breakup. He was a bastard, Tony."

"He wasn't that bad. Okay, he _was_ but…"

"But you love being on Gibbs' team," Tim finished up. "I sort of miss it, but I'm glad I made the move to cyber crimes."

"Did you see the look on his face when we told him? He was pissed. I don't want him to hate me," Tony said unhappily.

"He doesn't hate you. He's jealous because you chose me over him." Tim smiled sideways at Tony. "Can't say I blame him."

Tony suggested, a bit too brightly, "Hey, I know! We can sign up to be agents afloat together on the same ship. Just picture it: Tim & Tony on _The_ _Love Boat_."

"Oh no you don't. You expect me to be Gopher to your Captain Stubing."

That made Tony laugh, but he soon grew serious. "You know, it won't be easy for Gibbs to watch us getting married and making a life together."

Tim frowned. "Yeah well too bad; he dumped you, Tony."

Tony cringed. "Gee, thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry," Tim said and gave Tony's arm an affectionate squeeze.

"He doesn't think we'll make it. I could see it in his eyes."

"All the more reason to prove he's wrong. Not that we need to prove anything." After pulling into their driveway and shutting off the engine, Tim turned to Tony. "I don't care what the boss thinks, Tony, because I believe in us. In you and me, understand? And I will do whatever it takes to make it work."

A smile lit up Tony's face. "You will?"

Tim smiled right back. "I will. But if things get tough for you being around Gibbs, we'll transfer out of DC."

"But we just bought this house," Tony said. "You love it."

"I love you a hell of a lot more than any house, Tony."

"You do?"

"Damn right I do, and you remember that." Tim pulled Tony into his arms and showed him exactly how much he loved him.

< • > end < • > 


End file.
